Cherry Syrup
by kandisi
Summary: Slash, Peter/Sylar. A shortfic. Peter Petrelli has bronchitis, but of course, Sylar comes home to lend his healing ability to Peter... If only Peter wasn’t tripping at the moment. Written for prompt #7 at 15pairings on lj, cherry flavored medicine.


**Title:** Cherry Syrup  
**Author:** sapphire17  
**Pairing:** Peter/Sylar  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Just a Peter/Sylar shortfic. Peter Petrelli has bronchitis, but of course, Sylar comes home to lend his healing ability to Peter... If only Peter wasn't tripping at the moment.  
**Warnings:** Crack, mild language

**Prompt:** #07 at 15pairings – _Cherry Flavored Medicine_

**Cherry Syrup**

Peter Petrelli sighed to himself.

Then, he threw up into the commode again...

He had bronchitis, and it wasn't a pretty sight...

If only Sylar would get there soon. Then, Peter could mimic Sylar's healing ability, and problem solved.

But of course, Sylar was currently chasing after Mohinder Suresh, a-gain. Ever since Hiro Nakamura had teleported into the mental institution and released Mohinder from his unholy straightjacket, Sylar had been following the scientist around non-stop. It made Peter wonder... wonder if Sylar was possibly...

..._Cheating_ on him...

Peter blew his nose on some Kleenex, and then, he did it again. Peter stood, and opened up the medicine cabinet, taking out a bottle of cherry flavoured cough medicine. He uncapped it, and immediately began chugging...

Despite the fact that Peter would probably end up tripping on a mixture of alcohol, acetaminophen, and DXM. It wasn't entirely long before Peter had drunk nearly the entire bottle. He knew it was dangerous, but, fuck, he didn't care. He felt like utter shit.

Peter exited the bathroom, walked over to the couch, and flopped down onto it, turning on the T.V. as an episode of 'Supernatural' came on. It was 'When the Levee Breaks'. Peter continued to watch, as Sam Winchester started freaking out in his prison, seeing people who weren't there, before he crashed into the wall and began rolling along. Then, Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer entered the cell and handcuffed Sam down to the small bed.

"Kinky," Peter said to himself with a chuckle. Then he coughed again, coughing up some green/yellow phlegm.

"Oh gross!" Peter cursed, standing as he once again went into the bathroom and got some Kleenex to wipe his hand off with.

Then, he threw up again.

Damn.

***

"I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me, pa-pa, pa-parazzi, baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be, pa-pa, pa-parazzi," Sylar sang, walking down the hallway of Peter's apartment complex. He stopped before Peter's doorway, and knocked several times.

"Just a minute!" Peter called out from the other side of the door.

_God, he sounds terrible_, Sylar thought, _wonder what's wrong with him...?_

Peter opened the door, and sighed. "I heard you singing out in the hall."

"N-No you didn't," Sylar counted, "That was... somebody else... yeah..."

"Right..." Peter sighed again, opening the door.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I have bronchitis, and I... I... oh God," Peter said before he covered his mouth, running into the bathroom again before he threw up into the toilet.

"Why don't you take my healing ability?" Sylar inquired, "That should fix you up."

Peter rinsed out his mouth with Listerine, and returned to the dining room. "Gee, why didn't _I _think of that? I've only been waiting for you to do just that for _eight_ hours! Were you fucking Mohinder? You _were_, weren't you! Don't lie to me!"

"Peter, Mohinder _hates_ me. I actually went to see Luke Campbell, and we caught a movie. It's a long drive to his house, you know?"

"So you're fucking Luke?!"

"He's a minor, Peter," Sylar replied, "Not even I am that twisted."

"Oh God, get the flying monkeys off of the ceiling, they're playing DDR!" Peter shouted, covering his eyes.

"Peter... are you... high...?"

"I didn't MEAN to drink the entire bottle!"

"So you're _drunk...?_"

"NO, I drank and entire bottle of cough syrup!" Peter exclaimed.

"That was a bad idea," Sylar sighed, shaking his head a few times.

"Come here," Peter demanded, as Sylar walked towards Peter. Peter threw his arms around Sylar's neck, and kissed him hungrily on the lips, absorbing Sylar's healing ability at the same time.

Peter pulled back, gasping as the ability took over. Peter wiped his nose, and smiled.

"All better," Peter replied with a smile. "I'm so lucky I always have you there to heal me..."

Sylar smiled back. "Well now what are we going to do?"

"Well, we could finish watching 'Supernatural', or... I could think of a few other things we could do..."

Sylar grinned.

Score!

Peter and Sylar wrapped their arms around each other once again, kissing all the way to the bed, which they fell down upon.

Score, indeed.

***

END!

**A/N:** Yeah that was short... sorry about that... I really would've liked to have written a longer fic for Peter/Sylar at 15pairings, since I won't be able to use that pairing again after this, but, I couldn't think of a way to make this longer without turning it into porn... Not that that would've been a problem for me, but I wanted to post some more on ffdotnet, so...

You catch the drift. :)

Please review!


End file.
